Remember?
by IcyKeys-Love
Summary: Gray and Lucy are on the train to their honeymoon, and they can't help but be all mushy and nostalgic! :P Graylu week, 2015, day four! Prompt, Newlyweds. Hope you like! :D Rated T


Graylu week day four! Yatta! :P

Prompt- Newly Weds

Sorry it's so late guys! Lotta crap happened today, so... yeah. I'm sorry! :'( Pluze forguve muh. lol Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

 _"You may kiss the bride."_

 _Lucy didn't notice the joyful tears slipping down her face as a pair of soft lips pressed against hers. She smiled into the kiss, and they broke away for a mere moment, laughing giddily, before they met for a second time. The cheers of the crowd assembled behind them failed to reach her ears. The only sound was her heart pounding deafeningly in her ears._

One of the most beautiful moments in her life.

And it replayed over and over in her head, every time she closed her eyes.

Lucy teared up all over again, recalling it, and Gray laughed softly. He nudged her shoulder and Lucy gave him a friendly slap on the arm. "Oh shut up." She giggled.

Gray slipped his arm around her and pulled her to his side. They rocked a little with the train as it moved towards their destination. Lucy's heart fluttered in her chest and she sighed happily, intertwining her fingers with Gray's.

Gray kissed the top of her head. "You're still glowing." He whispered.

Lucy smiled and felt the band on Gray's left ring finger. She gently lifted his hand with hers, and they silently looked at the matching silver rings adorning their hands.

Gray ghosted his lips over hers, and she huffed. "Don't tease me." She muttered playfully.

A grin spread over the raven haired man's face. He slowly pulled her into an embrace, and she returned it with a smile. "Remember when we first kissed?" He asked, sounding a little wistful, which was so unlike Gray that Lucy had to laugh a little bit.

"Yeah. You freaked out when I kissed you, and you fell out of the boat." She giggled, recalling the memory. Lucy had convinced him to go on a riverboat ride in the next town over, during a meteor shower. It was true. Near the end of the ride, Lucy had leaned over to him and planted a kiss on his lips. He hadn't expected it, and had promptly lost his balance and fell over the side of the small boat.

"I was trying to make you laugh!" Gray protested, pulling away from the hug.

Lucy smirked. "Uh huh." Before he could respond, she went on. "How about the first time we went on a date?" She murmured.

Gray scoffed. "Hardly a date, Natsu crashed it."

Lucy bit her lip in amusement. "And then you guys started fighting, and we ended up having to pay for the damage done to the fountain."

Gray's cheeks went pink with embarassment. "A-again, I'm sorry, I didn't realize there _was_ a fountain!" He said.

Lucy poked his cheek. "You did too! I remember you commenting on the noise!" Lucy, after waiting and waiting for Gray to ask _her,_ she finally gave up and asked him. She'd chosen a nice restaurant, going a little bit over her budget for the occasion, and met with Gray there. She remembered how flustered he'd been after seeing her in her dress, and thinking that his own attire was a little bit too casual. Turns out it didn't matter, because after Natsu had found out where they'd gone, he'd rushed in and confronted Gray, causing the two of them to begin a fight. Gray had broken the fountain with his ice, and lost his shirt in the process.

"W-well what about the time that you forgot to wear a bra when we were ice-" He started to say, meaning to get her flustered, but she cut him off by clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Now now, let's not bring that up right this minute, okay?" She laughed nervously, her cheeks pink at remembering that awful instance.

The onyx eyed man's face broke into a grin. "How about the first time we spent Valentine's day together?"

Lucy smiled. "Actually, for me at least, that was the first Valentine's day I'd spent with anyone!" She confessed.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Really? I was your first boyfriend? You really failed to mention that."

"I did too!"

"Like, ever." Lucy pouted, and Gray went on. "Anyways. You tried to make me go to an amusement park, didn't you?" He asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, but you wouldn't have it. You were afraid it would end up like our first date, only on a much larger scale."

"And we certainly didn't have the money."

"Are you kidding? If we destroyed an amusement park? We'd have to save up from then until we were almost _dead_ to pay for it!"

They laughed for a moment, imagining the master's face if that had happened.

Lucy spoke again, once she'd calmed down a bit. "But, that was a nice day."

Gray ruffled her hair, which was still a little wavy from the style she'd put it up in the day before, for the wedding. "Yeah. What kind of cookies did you force me to make with you again?"

Lucy frowned. "I did not _force_ you to make them, I asked and you agreed." Gray stared at her in amusement. "Oh, you were joking." She coughed. "They were sugar cookies, and when you weren't looking, I put pink dye in the dough. And then you said they were too girly, and I wiped the excess dye on your face." She was giggling in between words at this point, remembering Gray with three pink stripes on each side of his face.

He flicked her arm. "That didn't come off for three weeks!"

"No one would use magic to help you!" Lucy laughed.

"It's not funny."

"Oh yes it is, and you know it."

"... Okay, it was a little funny, but-"

"Remember when you first told me you loved me?" Lucy said, efficiently shutting him up.

Gray smiled softly and touched the back of her neck with his fingers, and placed his forehead against hers. "Yeah. It was the Christmas after that Valentine's day."

"Had you been drinking?"

"No, for the fifteenth time, I had _not_ been drinking. I was just..."

Lucy planted a little kiss on his cheek. "Happy?"

Gray blushed a little as he drew his head back again. "Yeah. I felt that it needed to be said."

Lucy brushed her fingers along his jaw. "Well, we wouldn't have gotten where we are now, if you hadn't said it."

"Ah, we'd have found a way... Remember when I proposed?" He asked.

Lucy looked up at him, her brown eyes shining. "Yeah. I was surprised that you didn't blush too much." She teased him.

Gray intertwined his fingers with hers. "I accidentally made the ring too cold when I put it on you, and frost starting forming on my hands."

"I guess you were nervous then." Lucy grinned.

Gray returned the smile. "And _you_ started crying." He leaned in closer.

Lucy moved in as well. "And you laughed like an idiot when I said yes."

Gray's eyes were an inch from hers. "Do you... remember when you fell in love with me?" He asked, truly curious.

Lucy touched her nose to his. "I think... it was when you first smiled at me."

"Funny, I think it was when the sunlight hit your face for the first time." Gray said.

"I was head over heels." Lucy's lips brushed his.

"Enslaved." Gray murmured. Their lips met. One moment. Two. Three. They drew apart. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
